The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa: Rome Alone (Alternate Ending)
by Edward Sapphire
Summary: An alternate ending to the Timon & Pumbaa episode 'Rome Alone'. Remember the part when Simba was supposed to eat his friends Timon and Pumbaa in front of this Emperor? Some of you probably wondered... what if Simba had gulped down Timon and Pumbaa instead of spitting them out in disgust. A request made possible for me by my good friend SaintHeartwing.


**THE LION KING'S TIMON & PUMBAA:  
ROME ALONE (ALTERNATE ENDING)  
**

When it came to the idea of being eaten, most creatures who were scared of such a thing thought it could only happen by a big mean scary predator out to brutally take them down.

Someone with razor sharp fangs and glowing eyes that illuminated sheer terror.

Never once could a prey animal imagine that the thing they'd end up being eaten by was someone that they considered to be a close friend.

But such was proving to be the case for Timon the meerkat and Pumbaa the warthog.

They thought they had arrived in Las Vegas, when in actuality then ended up in a Roman coliseum.

The Emperor Quintious had ordered the two of them to be fed to the lions.

The pair was in terror, but to their pleasant surprise, the lion who leaped out at them was none other than their friend, Simba from the Pride Lands.

Simba of course didn't want to eat his friends and the three tried to leave the coliseum.

Quintious wouldn't be having that, telling Simba that if he didn't consume Timon and Pumbaa, he would have to face off about Claudius, the biggest, toughest, most deadly lion in the entire coliseum.

"Nice knowing ya." Timon told Simba upon seeing just how fearsome Claudius looked.

"Simba, I'd rather you go ahead and eat us, than get killed... but will you eat Timon first?" Pumbaa said, accepting his fate.

Timon crawled over towards Simba's ear. "Listen, I think I have a solution that involves slightly less digestion…" he whispered, Pumbaa trying to listen in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few moments later, a buffet table had been brought out for Simba and lots of dishes, most notably something under a big platter. Simba took the lid off and growled upon seeing what was underneath.

"Please, please, oh please do not eat us." Timon begged in a rather unenthused fashion.

"I thought he was just going to play like he was eating us?" Pumbaa asked, confused. Timon responded by pulling him down into the soup they were in and hitting him over and over. "I mean, forget what I just said…..and please, do not eat us."

"Sorry guys." Simba frowned, picking them both up with a large spoon and shoving them into his mighty maw. "MMmmmm…delicious." he grinned, as he swished them around in his mighty maw.

"Not quite the savage display I was expecting." Quintious lamented.

Of course, Simba wasn't sincerely trying to eat his best friends. Their plan was he'd put them in his mouth, and he'd walk back to the area where the lions stayed in. Once he was safely out of sight, he would spit his pals out and they'd be able to escape.

"Just hold still….." the mighty lion thought to himself as he felt Timon and Pumbaa were struggling with each other to have room. "Well….hate to eat and run." he declared as he started to head for his resting zone. He tried to act as naturally as he could with cheeks bloated from the meerkat and warthog.

Simba was aware his acting was coming across as unnatural, so he tried his best to pick his pace up.

"Suspicion! Quintious feels something is not right." the emperor declared, stepping off his throne and getting down near the lion.

"is there a problem?" Simba asked with his mouth full.

Suddenly, Timon kicked Pumbaa directly in the stomach. This wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for the fact it caused the warthog to let out one of his stinky, iconic farts…..directly in Simba's maw.

The lion's face instantly turned green, and he realized he had to act fast. The taste was disgusting, but if he spat Timon and Pumbaa out now their cover would be blown. He had to withstand this awful flavor. He was strong. He was a LION. Not a LIONESS. Simba had to make a choice…

Much to Timon and Pumbaa's shock, they found themselves being gulped down!

HHUUURRRRLLLLIPPPPP! "What the heck?!" Timon exclaimed as he landed in the lion's belly….his body pressed under Pumbaa's posterior. "And now I smell twice the stink!"

Pumbaa tried pushing on the belly walls. "Let us out Simba!" he begged desperately.

The emperor was shocked, but in a pleasant way, by what he had seen. He at first thought Simba might have been trying to pull a fast one on him, but right before his very eyes he swallowed his friends down into his deep dark stomach, sealing their fates!

"Quintious is impressed." the emperor complimented Simba, "You won't have to face Claudius. Go and take a rest, you've more than earned it."

Simba smiled toothily. "Thank you, your highness." Simba bowed, trotting off to the lions' den.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Simba got out of the view of the public, he was soon about to learn he had earned someone's respect.

"Devouring your own friends…even I've never done something that vicious." Claudius said, going over to Simba.

"I guess you didn't know me that well." Simba smirked, being able to put on a more convincing act now that he had swallowed Timon and Pumbaa.

Claudius looked out towards the arena. "You know, sometimes there's enough criminals condemned in one day that it requires two of us at once. Wanna join me for a tag team feast?" he offered Simba sincerely.

Simba shook Claudius's paw. "I would be honored." he nodded to the fierce lion. As Claudius went to his sleeping spot, Simba gently pressed a paw against his belly. "Hang in there guys…..I'll get you out of there soon." he assured Timon and Pumbaa with a whisper.

"Thank goodness." Pumbaa called from within Simba's stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightfall eventually came.

As most of Rome, human and animal alike were resting peacefully, Simba snuck over to the den exit.

Pressing hard against his belly, Timon and Pumbaa were gradually pushed up through his esophagus, and then safely out his maw.

"Yuck..." Timon groaned as he came out covered in slobber. "I think I'm never gonna complain about your farts again, Pumbaa."

"Thanks." Pumbaa smiled appreciatively.

Simba waved the duo on with his paws. "Go on, you two. The coast is clear. No one will see you if you escape now."

Pumbaa raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you gonna escape with us?" he asked, surprised.

Simba gave a bit of a smug grin in reply. "The truth is guys…..while I'd never eat you, I kinda enjoy eating up the criminals Quintious feeds to me. Especially the human ones. I'm having the time of my life here, and now Claudius doesn't want to tear me to shreds."

The pair was taken aback for a moment, but then they were able to accept this was what Simba wanted. "Ok then, you ferocious mook, good luck out there." Timon waved as he and Pumbaa took off out of the city.

Simba waved goodbye to them, and then looked back towards the arena. This was the life for him, indeed.

**THE END.**


End file.
